


Emotionless Guardian of Balance

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale, Underverse - Fandom
Genre: I have no clue why I am writing this, It's going some where I guess, Need more tags, creator, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: I just wanted to work on a story, so now we got this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

[LOADING]  
[STARTING PROGRAM]  
[FRESH.EXE]

[FRESH.EXE has crashed]  
[REPAIRING.]  
[ERROR]  
[NO HOST ENTITY DETECTED]  
[SEARCHING]  
[TG32.EXE FOUND]  
[RENAMING.]  
[FRESH!GUARDIAN ONLINE]

I opened my eyes to a world full of colors. It looked like one of those graffitied back alleys on T.V.   
[DUPLICATE FRESH.EXE DETECTED]   
I stretched out my bones. Bones? 

Huh. I’m a skeleton. Why am I not panicking right now… in fact why am I not feeling anything?   
[ATTEMPTING TO DELETE FRESH!GUARDIAN.EXE]  
No, stop that.   
[ERROR CREATOR INTERFERENCE.]  
Hmm. I’m pretty sure I know where I am. Although I haven’t got to see myself yet.   
“Wassup Bro!”   
I glance at the… small Fresh. “Adorkable.”   
“Names Fresh bro! What about you?”   
Hmm. “I’m Fresh too.”  
His glasses turn into stars, yet I see no emotions in his eyes. So this is Fresh!Sans. Most… interesting.   
“Nice! Hmm. For a Fresh you feel kinda down.”   
“I have no need to show my radical skills for those less radical than me.”   
“Radical!”   
“Hmm?”   
“Since we are both Fresh you need a nickname! Radical!”   
“Nyeh heh heh. Radical it is then. Hmm, I need a nickname for you then…” I kick my skateboard into my hand. Where did I even get one? “How about Coolio?”   
“Coolio and Radical? That’s some fresh stuff Bro!”   
“Nyeh, Thanks.” Hmm. I pick him up, his glasses turn into WO AH. “Your current host is close to dusting. Come on.” I put him down as I hop on my skateboard. Then I ride. It doesn’t take long for Fresh to follow me… Then I open a portal to the Anti Void. How did I do that? Well, I have no flumpin clue.   
Then I look up. Green threads come out of my hand and attach to the DETERMINATION souls. Fresh appears behind me, I grab him and then pull him out of the Sans, who flopped on the floor. The Fresh!Parasite panics before I attach a string to him. He absorbs energy from the string. Then I flex my CREATIVE abilities. 

[CREATING: FRESHBODY]  
[CREATING: FRESHICITE SOUL]   
It takes a massive amount of determination to form the soul and body. The soul is a blank slate, but that is perfect for Fresh. I bring the Fresh!Parasite Fresh Body and Freshicite Soul together. Then I begin to MERGE the three. It doesn’t take long for Fresh to glance at me once more.   
“There you go Broski.” 

Huh, something is hurting my soul, but I don’t feel pain.   
*Check  
*GUARDIAN EFFECT ACTIVE: BALANCE UNDER THREAT.

Hmm, Where is Error?   
I glance around the Antivoid, it doesn’t take long for me to spot his resting spot. He’s not here. Must be a FGOD verse.   
I look back at Coolio. Whose glasses are once again starry eyes… and most definitely not emotionless. Hmm. Wonder If I can fix my emotions? Probably not. Editing yourself is never a good idea. Well, unless it’s a clone of yourself.   
I hop on my skateboard. Hopping into what I am now dubbing the FreshPortal. It’s interesting, I have never been able to skate before. I trace the damage coming from my soul to a battlefield.   
They are about to bombard Error with Gaster Blasters…  
No.  
[CANCELLING PROGRAM: GASTERBLASTER.EXE]  
Thousands of Gaster Blasters simply disappear.   
“This is a most unradical event. Oh well.” I pick up Error with my strings and port him away. The pitiful anti portals shriveling in front of a Creators will.   
“Bro what did you do!”   
Oh yeah, I left Fresh here didn’t I? “I went to go pick up a broski. There were some unradical peops giving him a uncoolio time.”   
Why is my lingo so weird now. Oh yeah, Freshness. Why did I only just now question that? I glance at my payload. The Error asleep? I throw him on his hammock and get ready to leave.   
“Shouldn’t you heal the broski before you leave?”   
“Why?”  
“Because it’s a radical thing to do?”   
Hmm. He got me there. “I guess it is.” I send my strings to Error and begin to mend his bones. They were fragile and weak. It doesn’t take my long to fill each crack with green strings. They were full of Healing intent, but not Healing Magic. From what I know of Error Healing Magic doesn’t work. This should be a better alternative.   
“There we go, the broski will heal. Shall we leave?”   
“Sure! Where are we going bro!”   
Didn’t Fresh call everyone broseph? I wonder if he really sees me as his bro.  
“Hmm. How about Overtale, I want to practice my skating skillz.”   
“Sounds good to me bro!” His general atmosphere is happy. I guess his new soul is giving him emotions. Nyeh, I have a bro in a new multiverse. Might as well enjoy what I can. Even if I only feel echoes of emotions.


	2. What to do?

So! I'm not sure why I started this story. Cause I have no way to continue it. 

Maybe I could do some Asks?   
Or I could have the SI do some thing in a the multiverse?  
Honestly, I don't know. But I wasn't able to figure out what exactly I wanted to do, so for now that's it. If anyone else wants to take off with this idea go ahead, cause I got nothing. Maybe it woulda been easier if I did it a different way?...

Actually, I could have done it a much better way. Hmm, I might rewrite it and do that.   
Still, the idea is free to use to whoever wants to use it. As with most of my stories.


End file.
